


Take Your Breath Away

by FrankIeroAndTears



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Control, Ferard, Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIeroAndTears/pseuds/FrankIeroAndTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lack of oxygen going to Gerard's lungs really makes his head spin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Breath Away

Gerard couldn't breathe. Gerard trusted his boyfriend, knowing that Frank would never purposely hurt him if he didn't think it would heighten Gerard's pleasure, but right now he couldn't breathe. 

Frank's grip on Gerard's throat had gotten tighter now that they were nearing their orgasm, and it was getting a little to tight for Gerard to properly breathe.

Gerard's mouth hung agape, trying to suck in the much needed oxygen before he thought he would pass out. 

Frank's hand didn't let up like it was before, and Gerard was worried that he wouldn't notice that he was slipping into unconsciousness. 

Gerard couldn't deny that his senses where on overdrive, feeling every movement that Frank had to offer on a new level. 

Gerard's head lolled back as his vision got fuzzy, unable to focus on one single thing. His thoughts where becoming a muddy mess and he knew that he was passing out from the lack of oxygen. 

As soon as Gerard was gone Frank sensed it, taking his hand off of Gerard's throat completely, waiting for him to slip back since he wasn't to far lost. 

Gerard suddenly gasped, oxygen filling his lungs before he noticed how guilty Frank looked. "Keep going." Gerard breathed, wanting to feel the ecstasy of being put under again. The way his mind raced to nowhere, everything so close and yet to far. 

Frank's smile lit up as he reached down to wrap a hand around Gerard's erection, the other hand pushing into his neck again. Gerard felt a rush from being controlled, his fate in his partner's perfect hands. 

His skin felt of fire wherever Frank touched, then suddenly Frank was moving again making him burn up from the inside. 

There was so much for Gerard to take in, different sensations keeping the experience new and strangely erotic. Frank angled himself to hit Gerard's prostate and Gerard screamed from the sensitivity and pleasure of his sweet spot being abused. 

Frank wanted to push Gerard over the edge, letting up on Gerard's neck before clamping back down. Gerard could only breathe in the short seconds that Frank allowed, making him dizzy and drunk. 

The feeling in Gerard's stomach notched higher and higher until Frank let go of his throat, flipping Gerard over. Gerard could barely catch his breath before his face was pushed into the pillow, cutting off almost all oxygen from him. 

Gerard's breaths where labored and he knew he wouldn't be able to last long from Frank's new position. 

Frank's hand smacked down onto Gerard's ass making Gerard jerk forward, a shiver erupting through his body before he spilled onto the bedsheets. 

The pleasure was to much and Gerard still couldn't breathe. He felt himself slipping again before Frank grabbed a fist full of his hair, lifting his head up. The pain was covered up by the air filling Gerard's lungs. Soon Gerard felt Frank spill into him, spirts of his boyfriend's hot fluid filling him to the brim. 

Frank let go of Gerard completely, falling to the side next to him. "Oh my God." Was all Frank could say while Gerard was still in shock. "I felt so in control." Frank said as Gerard rolled onto his back, his chest still rising and falling heavily. "I've never felt so controlled." Gerard panted, pupils blown as he stared at the ceiling above him. 

"Let's do this again." They spoke in unison, ending this horrible fanfiction.


End file.
